


Gradually

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Don slowly fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradually

They had never had anything in common and never really spent all that much time together. After training, Donny would usually go into his room to read while Raph would go lift some weights. They lived together but didn’t really know each other. What would the brains of the family have to talk about with the brawn?

They started spending more time together when they found a common interest in mechanics. It was an interest that they didn’t explore before they were allowed to go topside. But once the need for transportation became part of their lives it became their passion.

After all of Raph’s help with the Battle Shell, Donny fixed up a motorcycle just for Raph. The smile that split Raph’s face was reward enough for the genius turtle but the Shell Cycle also gave Donatello more excuses to spend time with the hothead. 

As their feelings for each other developed, they made excuses to be together as often as possible, though they never really expressed it. Raph would complain about his bike not working right and Donny would offer to take a look at it. They would work on it together and when Donny didn’t find anything wrong, he would lie and say that he tweaked something or another. 

Donny would ask Raph to move something that was too heavy, even though Donatello was strong enough to lift it himself. Raphael didn’t mind at all and would effortlessly lift whatever Donny needed moving. 

Whenever Donny stated that he needed to go on a salvage run Raph would offer to go as a lookout, saying that he needed to get out of the lair anyway. 

One night, while at the dump, the Purple Dragons happened to be having a meeting at the same time that Raph and Don were there. 

The two turtles managed to put a stop to a major weapons trade involving stolen Triceraton weapons. 

Being one who doesn’t get to show off all that often, Donny pulled out his shell cell and called Bishop; a number he wasn’t supposed to know. 

Raph and Don waited by the weapons to keep them guarded until Bishop could arrive. With a cheeky grin, Donny greeted Bishop then disappeared into the night with his brother. 

“You ain’t gonna be able ta pull that stunt off again,” Raph chuckled as they walked back home. 

“I don’t know,” Donny shrugged. “Something tells me that he wanted me to be able to contact him. He knows there is value to having us around, he just doesn’t want to admit that he could use our help.”

They returned home late and to save time jumped into the shower together. 

The shower was apart from the rest of the lair so they didn’t have to worry about keeping quiet or waking the others. Donny made it that way so the water for the shower would be on a separate system from the one in the kitchen. 

Donny scrubbed down Raph’s carapace first, using a rough brush to get into all the little nooks and crannies then handed the brush to Raph and turned. Raph poured soap on the brush then started in on Donny’s shell as Don braced himself with his hands on the wall. As Raph worked his eyes drifted over the back of Don’s head then down his neck and across his shoulders. 

“You okay?” Don asked looking over his shoulder at Raph and that was when he realized that he had stopped scrubbing. 

“Yeah,” Raph cleared his throat as he thought of something to say but couldn’t think of anything so just stayed quiet. 

He worked the brush down and his eyes went with it. He spotted Donny’s tail, sticking out from under his carapace. Raph continued to scrub but his eyes kept returning to that delicate tail. It was just too tempting so Raph dropped the brush and grabbed it, stroking his fingers gently along its length. 

Donny gasped in surprise and tensed up but did not pull away. 

Raph moved his finger further down to the base of Donny’s tail then further along until he reached Don’s puckered entrance. It clenched when Raph’s finger touched it and again Don gasped but he did not pull away. Instead, Donny slid down the wall, bending over as he shuffled his feet to further part his legs. 

Raph pushed against the tight ring of muscles with his soap slicked finger and it slipped in. Donny hissed as he was breached so Raph pulled his finger back but Donny pushed back against him, taking more of his finger in. Donny’s inner walls were soft and warm. The feeling sent a fire of yearning through Raph’s gut and he churred out his need. 

Donny answered with his own churr, pushing back until he had Raph’s entire finger inside of him. Raph couldn’t contain his erection any longer. He dropped down and his thick cock pulsated as it filled and expanded. 

Their eyes locked and they were afraid to say anything, thinking that words might make the other snap out of whatever spell they were under. 

Donny was willing to stay as he was and let Raph take him from behind but Raph didn’t want it that way, he wanted to be able to look at Donny while they were together. So when Raph was finished prepping Donny, he took Don by the shoulders, turned him around and pinned him to the wall. 

Raph pressed their mouths together as he lifted Donny’s feet from the floor and wrap his legs around behind him. Donny wrapped his arms behind Raph’s neck to help hold himself in place. As soon as Raph was sure he had Donny securely supported, Raph broke the kiss to look into Donny’s eyes as he pushed inside. 

There was a mix of pain and desire in those honey colored eyes that had Raph capturing Don’s lips again to comfort him through it. Donny’s hold on Raph tightened as he was stretched to take in Raph’s girth. As Donny fought through the pain, Raph fought through the overwhelming pleasure. 

Once he was fully embedded, Raph stayed still and focused on the kiss to try to calm his senses while Donny’s body adjusted. 

Donny was the first to move, bucking his hips with a gentle grunt. Raph thrust up into Donny, striking his prostate and eliciting a churr from the smaller turtle. Raph answered with a churr of his own and their churrs seemed to harmonize with one another. Wanting to hear more, Raph continued to move and with each thrust he caused Don to churr again. 

This simulation of his prostate, soon had Donny dropping down but his cock stayed trapped between their plastrons. The pain subsided and Donny was able to focus on the sensation of Raph inside of him. 

With each passing moment, Raph thrusts became quicker. Between the almost constant churrs and the deep kiss, it was getting hard for Donny to breathe. So he threw his head back and tried to suck in air between churrs. 

All the noise Donny was making only excited Raph further. He attacked Don’s now exposed neck, causing Donny to squirm. Donny’s churrs became louder and higher pitched as he grew close to completion. When he reached his orgasm, his ass clenched around Raph’s throbbing cock and he let out a long loud churr that left Raph’s ears ringing. 

Raph pushed through the sudden tightness to bring himself to completion; his churr a deep rumble that vibrated through Donny’s heaving chest. 

They held each other as they came down from their high. 

But as it faded, guilt and shame started to set it. 

“Oh God,” Donny gasped out, burying his face in Raph’s neck. 

Raph shushed him, “It’s okay.”

“I have fantasized about this, but….” Donny trembled as he started to cry. 

“Don’t,” Raph stopped him. “Please.”

“We shouldn’t have done this,” Donny said anyway. 

Raph felt his throat begin to close, “Unsung songs are sweeter, huh Donny?”

“Splinter will never be okay with this,” Donny choked out. “We’re both males and, worse, brothers.”

“He doesn’t have ta know,” Raph offered as he gently placed Donny’s feet back on the floor. 

Donny held Raph and kept his face buried in his neck as he shook his head. “I can’t lie to him.”

“We don’t have ta tell him about this one time, okay,” Raph fought back tears. “We don’t need to wreck things over one mistake. We won’t do this again, okay; I’ll make sure of it.”

“So, what, we just stop spending time together?” Donny asked as he finally pulled himself away from Raph. He tried to look Raph in the eyes but Raph looked away. 

“No, we can’t do that either,” he choked out. “It would raise suspicion. This was my fault and I promise that I won’t do it again.”

“It wasn’t entirely you fault,” Donny argued. “I had my tail down.”

Raph turned away and stepped out of the shower. He didn’t wait for Donny to rinse off and, without a word, left to go to bed. 

Over the next few weeks the two tried to go back to normal but one too many awkward moments had them drifting apart. Raph started spending more time lifting weights and Donny spent more time at his computer or reading. Whenever there was a problem with his bike, Raph fixed it himself and Donny stopped asking for Raph’s assistance. 

One morning, after their morning practice, Splinter called them into his room and had them kneel before him. “Did the two of you have a fight?” Splinter asked.

“No, Master,” they answered in unison. 

“What happened to cause the two of you to suddenly pull away from one another?” Splinter looked between them. “The two of you were growing so close and finding happiness then, one day, it stopped.”

“Nothin’ happened,” Raph lied, looking over to make sure Donny wasn’t going to say anything.

“There had to have been some catalysts that came between you,” Splinter prompted. “Was there jealousy?”

They both looked up, “What?”

“Were you not falling in love?” Splinter replied. They could only look at their father in disbelief as a small smile spread across his face. “Did you think that I did not know? I am you father, I know everything there is to know about you. I could see the lingering glances and hidden smiles. The way you would light up when the other entered the room. The way you were afraid to touch each other because when you did, it stole your breath away.”

“You knew,” Raph fought to keep his emotions in check. 

“You’re okay with it?” Donny was having a harder time with it. Tears streaked his cheeks and his body shook. 

“You are denied so much down here,” Splinter smiled. “I will not deny you this.” His smile faded and his ears dropped, “That is what happened. You stopped because you thought I would not approve.”

Donny nodded as he choked back tears, “I’m sorry, Raph.”

“I was afraid too,” Raph scooted closer to Donny. “It’s okay.”

“I will leave you two alone to sort this out,” Splinter stood. He held up his hand when Raph tried to argue then left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“You were wrong, Raph,” Donny turned so they were facing each other. 

Raph raised an eye ridge, “You were the one who said Splinter wouldn’t approve.”

Donny shook his head while wiping away the tears, “When you said that I thought ‘unsung songs were sweeter’.” He looked up into Raph’s eyes and smiled, “Being with you was better than I had ever imagined it to be. That’s why it hurt so much when you said it was a mistake.” Donny’s voice broke as he spoke and Raph pulled him into a comforting embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Raph soothed. “I didn’t mean that. I just ain’t so good at expressin’ my feelin’s and I thought you were regrettin’ what we did. My defenses went up.”

Donny shifted in Raph’s lap so that he sat cradled in his arms. Resting his head on Raph’s shoulder, Donny managed to get himself calmed down. “We can be together and we won’t have to hide it, or lie about it, or try and suppress it.”

“We have a great father,” Raph said. 

“Yeah we do,” Donny agreed. He shifted so that he could look up at Raph. “Where did you learn that phrase anyway; ‘Unsung songs are sweeter’?”

“I read it in a book,” Raph answered and before Donny could say anything Raph laughed. “What, I read. I started reading more when I thought that we might run out of things to talk about.”

Donny chuckled, “I started studding methods of exercising so that would have an excuse to help you if we ever ran out of things to do together.”

Raph laughed and pressed in for a kiss. Donny’s lips parted, allowing Raph to deepen the kiss as their fingers searched each other’s bodies. 

Donny broke the kiss with an audible pop, “We really shouldn’t be doing this in Splinter’s room.”

“Yeah,” Raph agreed. “Let’s go to my room.” He stood and effortlessly lifted Donny, holding him bridal style. 

“I love you, Raph,” Donny managed to say past the lump in his throat. The words were harder to say than he thought they would be. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked in to Raph’s eyes and waited for his reply. 

Raph nuzzled Donny and whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
